


victorious as all the stars in the sky

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: let the ocean take you into deadly embrace (one piece x the lobby crossover) [3]
Category: One Piece, The Lobby
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I Love Quin: A Series of Appreciation, I mean, Not Beta Read, SO SAD, Voice of All Things (One Piece), actually quin being friends with like. ANYONE, and it's NOT the origin of the devil fruits, and that's infinitely more important, at least in my crossover universe, because that's definitely not gonna happen. no way, but yeah, dave and quin being friends is so important to me, for your crossover universe, her divine form is like. AGH, i just really love all the lobby girls huh, i'm assuming everyone already knows even if the lobby is like, is really important to me, it is however about quin, it's beautiful and she's every galaxy in space and she's beautiful, it's what they deserve, look i just really love quin okay, maybe one day - Freeform, note to self: do not attempt to rewrite all of one piece, of all the lobby's domains and shit???, oh look it's me back again with another one piece and lobby crossover, probably not, quin wants revolution and she wants it NOW, really obscure, she breathes stardust and she shines like heavenly bodies, she's so pretty, she's the SPACE GODDESS PEOPLE, that's a gift from quin and dave suckers, the summary's misleading and it feels more like. a prologue, the voice of all things?, too much effort and not enough motivation, will you ever get a comprehensive in fic explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Change is coming, and she who is creation hopes it's for the better.(Or: Quin is creation, space, the arts— but she's also change and the natural order. She can't fix the world herself, can't force change to happen, but... maybe someone else can.)
Relationships: Quin & Dave (The Lobby), implied Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: let the ocean take you into deadly embrace (one piece x the lobby crossover) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769800





	victorious as all the stars in the sky

There is change on the wind, says she who is creation, cupping starlight in her palms. She brushes a hand through galaxies, watching the world tear itself apart, pirates running rampant and breathing violence. She closes her star filled eyes, regretful to what the natural order has been perverted into. The false gods, the mortals that claim godhood, have twisted the world and imposed mock divine law. She stews, but she is creation, not destruction nor vengeance. She can't act. 

Let the sentient beings know freedom, she says. Let them know more than greed and violence and hatred. This is not the way.

(this is not  _ her  _ way)

The world stills for a moment, and she exhales stardust. For she may be creation and space, but change lies within her domain.

Come, she who is creation says to he who is life. Let's give this one a gift.

And he who is life takes her hand, because he  _ sees _ , can see the waves of change in the future, and agrees. Together, they pool their influence, and with their efforts craft  _ hearing,  _ beyond sentient measure, the aptitude of the beings with eyes up to three, but tailored for the use of the harbinger of change.

Hello, King, she who is creation says to the new life. One day you will hear the world. One day, you will  _ change  _ it. 

She whisks away laughing, he who is life swept up in her wake, and they whirl past they who are the storm, who twists and rumbles in bewilderment.

Ours, she calls to them, smiling, because the King belongs to all of them, the harbinger of change with the gift of  _ hearing  _ from she who is creation and he who is life, the storm of chaos barely contained in human body. 

(the king of change, of life and chaos

how loved you are, little pirate king)

* * *

He makes it. The King makes it, upheaves the world as he conquers the deadliest sea with a boisterous laugh and monstrous strength. He reaches the end of the world, the island blessed by he who is the night, filled with the secrets of the man favored by she who is time. He dies, under blades and scorn, but she who is creation laughs, for his words have caused  _ change,  _ drawing pirates of a new breed, seeking adventure and freedom. They who are the storm laugh with them, delighted by the storm of change the King delivered with his final breath, and they celebrate, joyous and loving of the King, the Pirate King so loved by them.

She knows the King will find peace in the tower of he who is death, knows that they who are the storm  _ adore  _ him, knows that he isn't the type of soul destined for damnation. He’s not a saint, that's for sure, but there's a difference between the King and the man who wanted to be King, despite how they both held the favor of storms. The King doesn't deserve eternal punishment; the greedy almost-King does. It's not quite honorable death; she doesn't think he who is death favors him all that much. But he is  _ important,  _ favored by three, and he is owed a peaceful afterlife.

(a peaceful afterlife with the woman he loves, and quin  _ mourns  _ for them, for the king and his queen and the little prince they left behind

the world is unfair and it's not her way, not the natural order, but hatred and arrogance have bred parasites and corruption and the world has grown hateful and cruel since the supposed “ascendancy” of the false divine

the king brought change but it's not  _ enough;  _ he's freedom and adventure and hidden knowledge, not revolution and disestablishment. he couldn't fight corruption, wasn't interested in revolution and quin favors him but she wishes he could've tried

the world is wrong and quin  _ aches _ )

The King is dead and she who is creation says long live the king, tips her head back and drinks starlight, galaxies freckled on her form. She laughs, paints the skies anew in honor of him, an artist first and foremost. She amuses herself with the arts, listens to the souls praying for a return to the natural order, to the creative souls asking for inspiration with half an ear.

The world  _ stills. _

She looks up, the static moment ending in a second, but to her it is an eternity of everything and nothing, and she  _ burns  _ with curiosity.

She falls from the heavenly bodies and whisks away to the cause of the stillness, a moment akin to the calm before the storm. Her breath catches, and for the second time, change is on the horizon.

She laughs. 

(hello, little king. are you the one who will change everything?)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write about Runo and Ohara next so hopefully I can get on that


End file.
